Memento Mori
by The Lilac Elf of Lothlorien
Summary: House's new case is a former cancer patient who travels the same road as House. But this girl also has a spirit that our favorite doc finds intriguing and an attraction takes both where they never thought they'd go.
1. Meet Nica

HOUSE, M.D.: Memento Mori

Author's Note: Background for this story and non-House characters will be found at (fiction press dot com) story title is 'Changes'.

I have most of this story hand written and just need to type it up which I hope to have done in the not too distant future.

* * *

"18-year-old female in remission from lymphoma with leg pain admitted this morning," Dr. James Wilson said as he got on the elevator with Dr. Greg House one cool spring morning.

"How interesting," House replied, blandly as he watched Wilson flip through the file. "Probably a tumor. Remove it, follow up with chemo and pray."

"She's been in remission for 2 years, 3 months," Wilson said as he handed House the file. "525 different cancer treatments in about 3 years."

"You're making that up," House said as he took the file, skimming over the contents. Looking up at Wilson, he cocked an eyebrow. "This is just this visit? Where's the rest of the file?"

--------------

Allison Cameron and Robert Chase jumped when the massive file landed on the table in the Diagnostics room. "What's all this?" Chase asked House, looking at the name on the file.

"Nicolette Brennan," House said as Cameron, Chase, and the newly arrived Eric Foreman started sorting through the medical file. "18, cancer free for 27 months, currently suffering leg pain. No history of bone tumors."

"How many treatments has this girl had?" Cameron asked as she looked through the file.

"525, last count," House replied. "Ranging everything from homeopathic remedies to experimental chemo that's still in the testing phases."

"It's a miracle she's not dead," Chase said, pulling out part of the file. "Her parents took a lot of risks on her treatment."

"They wanted to save their daughter," Cameron said, shrugging.

"They tried Dr. Freidmont's autoimmune protocol," Chase muttered, handing the paper to Cameron.

"You're kidding," House said, going to read over Cameron's shoulder. "That protocol got pulled 4 years ago."

"Yeah, after 89 percent of his patients died," Cameron said, gloomily. "Looks like Nicolette was the last one to undergo the treatment."

"How can someone use autoimmune diseases to fight cancer?" Foreman asked, looking confused.

Cameron sighed. "You use a certain group of drugs to change the make up of the cancer cells so they prey on other cancer cells instead of breaking down healthy cells."

"But the risks usually far outweigh the benefits," Chase said as he stood and started pacing. "The patients that lived usually ended up with lupus or some other autoimmune disorder."

"Lupus or rheumatoid arthritis could explain the leg pain," Cameron piped up. "We should get a full autoimmune panel."

"Get a lumbar puncture, too," House said as he paced the room, thinking. "And get a bone marrow and lymph node biopsy. Just in case it _is_ cancer."

"House…" He looked at Cameron who looked slightly apprehensive. She took a breath then said not just what was on her mind, but on all of their minds. "If her cancer is back… she has no chance. She's going to die in a matter of days. Maybe a couple weeks."

"Yeah," House said, sadly. "I know." For once, he couldn't think of a single snark to throw out.

--------------

Nicolette 'Nica' Brennan was curled on her side as Chase inserted a needle into her back. She hated this. Being poked and prodded like some kind of science experiment.

"Almost done, Nicolette," Chase said as he filled a small vial with fluid.

"Call me Nica," Nica replied as Chase finished. "I hate my full name."

"Okay… Nica," Chase said as he helped her roll onto her back. "Just relax. We have you scheduled for a bone marrow and lymph node biopsy later today."

"What joy and fun," Nica said, wearily. "Any idea what's wrong with me?"

"We're testing for a few things," Chase replied, purposely being ambiguous.

"Let me guess…" Nica said, smiling ruefully. "Autoimmune or return of the cancer."

"You'll be alright, Nica," Chase promised as he started to leave the room. "I promise." He just hoped it was a promise he could keep.

---------

Shortly after the lumbar puncture, Wilson entered Nica's room, holding a box of chocolates. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, I guess," Nica said, taking the chocolates from Wilson. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. How's your leg?"

"Not so bad now. The nurse gave me morphine," Nica replied, shrugging.

Wilson sat down next to the bed and paused for a moment before saying, "We checked your CSF. No autoimmune."

"So most likely… my cancer's back and I'm going to die," Nica said, her tone flat.

"There are some new treatments—" Wilson began, but she cut him off.

"If it's cancer, drug me up and cut me loose. I don't want any more chemo or radiation… No more. If it's something else, great. Treat me. But not for cancer."

--------------


	2. DVT

Author's notes: Thinking on the episode 'Autopsy' got me thinking about what House would have to do to get Wilson to take a swing at him. I'll say no more because of further story exposition.

Also, Nica's glib nature about the clot has to do with her being through a lot in the past. Backstory can be found at --fiction press dot com—title: Changes. Author name is same as here.

-------------------------

Ch. 2 DVT

"Doing alright?" Chase asked as he got ready to insert the bone marrow biopsy needle into Nica's hip. "If you're in pain—"

"You always this chatty when you're shoving a big ass needle into a girl's hip… or am I special?" Nica asked, smirking.

"If you want, I can ask Dr. Cameron to do the biopsy," Chase said, holding up the needle.

"You do it," Nica said, shrugging a little. "Probably the closest I'll ever get to sex."

Chase hesitated then began pushing the needle in. He expected a groan or something from Nica as he extracted the sample but she was silent, though she was gripping the edge of the bed so tightly that her knuckles were white.

Once it was over, Nica remained curled up, though her grip had relaxed. A quick check revealed that she was unconscious and while Chase thought about waking her, he decided to leave her be for the moment. She'd been through enough just now.

--------------

The next morning, the diagnostics team plus Wilson gathered in the office and passed around Nica's test results.

"No autoimmune or abnormal cells in the marrow," Cameron said, looking at the results.

House limped over to the white board and crossed cancer and autoimmune off of the list. "So no cancer, no lupus or RA… and no fractures on the x-rays means no trauma. What else could cause leg pain in an 18-year-old cancer survivor?"

"What if it's a tumor inside the bone?" Foreman asked, looking at Wilson. "Might not show up on the blood tests."

"But it would show up in the bone marrow biopsy. Marrow and lymph were both clean," Wilson argued, shaking his head. "Doesn't fit."

"So what does fit?" House asked, cleaning the board and picking up a marker.

"Well, the fact that she could walk rules out trauma. Even a hairline fracture would have inhibited her," Foreman said. "Could be a pinched nerve either in the ankle or spine."

"MRI her leg and back," House said, thinking. "Let's hope that's all this is and we don't find something worse in this kid."

--------------

"So it could just be a pinched nerve?" Nica asked as she lay down on the MRI table.

"It's possible," Foreman said, attaching a sat monitor to her finger. "It that's what it is, we'll schedule you for surgery. Relax. This won't take long."

Back in the control room, Foreman first took pictures of Nica's spine while Chase sat next to him. "Doesn't seem scared at all, does she?" Chase asked, watching Nica inside the machine.

"The girl's barely legal, Chase."

"I kiss a patient _once_ and you hold it over my head forever," Chase muttered as Foreman started to move onto Nica's leg. "What's that?" Chase asked, pointing to a spot. "Is that…? Is that what I think it is?"

Foreman looked closer and nodded. "Yep. It's…"

------------

"…a DVT," Chase said, handing the scan over to House. "Been there for a couple of days by the look of it. Too late for blood thinners."

"Did you call her parents?" Wilson asked House who hadn't said anything since Foreman and Chase had entered the room.

"I'll do it," Cameron said and hurried off to find Nica's parents.

"I'll schedule her for surgery," Wilson said as House got up from his desk, grabbed his cane and left the room.

--------------

Nica gritted her teeth against the newest wave of pain. This was a nightmare for a moment, there was only pain but as her endorphins and the morphine increased, the pain started to ease up enough that she noticed the man in the doorway. He was tall and rugged-looking and his face was worn and unshaven. He leaned on a cane but Nica could tell that he had once possessed an athletic prowess.

"I'm Dr. House," he said, and Nica had a fleeting memory of the 4th 'Star Wars' movie. _'"Hi, I'm Luke Skywalker. I'm here to rescue you."'_ "I'm the doctor in charge of your case." House pulled a chair over and sat down, stretching out his leg. "You have a DVT in your right calf. It's a—"

"A deep vein thrombosis," Nica said, sighing. "Means the leg pain is muscle death. Came to New Jersey for a little vacation with my friends, then this happens. So what do we do now? Cause… dying of cancer I can be down with, but, uh… I don't want to die this way."

"Basically, we'll go in and pull out the clot," House replied, watching Nica's reaction.

"What if I don't want just the basic package? What are my options?" Nica asked, her voice strangely even.

"One, we remove the clot then wait to see what happens," House said, fingering his cane. "Two, we remove the clot, then take out the dead muscle. Three… we amputate the leg above the necrotic tissue."

"What happened to your leg?"

"An infarction in my thigh," House said, evenly.

"Which choice did you go with?"

"Excisement," House said, not meeting her eyes.

"Pain?" Nica asked, simply.

"Yeah."

"And I'd probably end up with a limp like you?" House nodded and Nica asked, "But if I opt just to get the clot removed…?"

"The dead muscle releases cytokines and potassium," House said, carefully. "You could have organ failure or go into cardiac arrest… Even if nothing happens you could still be in pain for the rest of your life. Or… you could be fine. It's your choice."

---------------

Nica's parents, Mike and Jenna, arrived at the hospital the next day, along with Kara Harmon, Nica's best friend, just as Chase and Wilson where taking Nica into the operating room, Cameron coming towards the small group so as to update Nica's parents. Kara asked, "So what's wrong with Nica? What happened to her leg?"

"Nica has what's known as a DVT," Cameron said, trying to keep her voice even. "The clot is in the muscle of her right calf and because it went undetected, it started causing the muscles to die."

"Is Nica going to be okay?" Mike asked, taking his wife's hand.

"We have every reason to believe she'll be just fine," Cameron said, giving a small smile. "Someone will come find you to let you know how the surgery went," she added, turning to leave.

---------

Up in the observation deck of the O.R., House looked down at the surgery taking place. Nica Brennan lay on the table as Wilson threaded a wire into her calf and pulled out the clot before another surgeon opened up the leg. Chase left the room and a few moments later joined House. "There's significant muscle death in her calf and a small pert of her thigh muscle looks suspect."

House looked down at Wilson who was looking up expectantly. With the clot removed, the thigh muscle would recover on its own. The muscle in Nica's calf on the other hand… "Close her up," House said after a moment. Chase looked dubious, but nodded and went to tell Wilson while House went to update Nica's parents who were waiting in the lounge.

Jenna Brennan stood and nudged her husband who stood as well. Kara wheeled closer as the doctor with the cane spoke. "We removed the clot. There's still some muscle death… but now that the circulation has been restored, we believe she'll recover."

"Thank God," Jenna said, hugging her husband and Kara.

"She's not out of the woods yet," House added. "Right now she's doing okay, but the cytokines and potassium in her bloodstream can still cause organ—"

"Organ failure and cardiac arrest," Mike finished. "Yeah, we, uh… we've been through this once or twice." He sat down and looked up at House. "Is Nica going to be in pain when she wakes up?"

House couldn't formulate a good response so he just nodded.

"Can we see her?" Jenna asked.

---------

House had expected to see Wilson come into his office to update him on Nica's condition, but when the older doctor heard his friend come in, there were two things House did not expect. One was the livid expression on Wilson's face and the second was the solid punch that threw House out of his chair and onto the floor, his bad leg hitting first.

House looked up to see Foreman, Chase, and Cameron hurrying into the office. Foreman pulled Wilson away and Cameron knelt down, putting a gentle hand on her boss's shoulder. "House, are you okay?" House nodded as he didn't know how to reply to the question, but once Cameron was sure that House was fine, she rounded on Wilson as she helped House up and into his office chair again. "What the Hell was that for, Wilson?"

"Nica's been through Hell 50 times over," Wilson said to House as he struggled to stay calm. "You had a chance to save her from a world of pain, House, and you didn't! What, you want her to turn into you? Is that it?"

"I did what she asked me to do," House replied, roughly rubbing his leg.

"And her wish was to die!" Wilson shouted, unaware that passing hospital staff and patients were stopping to stare.

"She didn't want to lose her leg," House said, kneading his knuckles and fingers deeply into his thigh. He'd decided to give Ingrid a call again once Wilson and his team had left the room. Somehow, Ingrid had always been able to ease the lingering pain in his leg and soothe the remaining thigh muscle. "I'm going to check on her, make sure there are no complications… I have it covered, Wilson."

Wilson wrenched himself out of Foreman's grip and stormed out of the room, shoving past the crowd outside the diagnostic office, followed by Foreman who seemed determined to prevent a brawl.

Cameron sat on the corner of House's desk and studied him. "You sure you're okay?"

House wanted to just nod 'yes' but his leg started throbbing again. "Could you grab my bag and tell Cuddy I'm off for the day?" Cameron nodded and after handing House his duffle bag, she and Chase left the room. Once alone, House pulled out his cell phone and speed dialed Ingrid to tell her he needed an emergency visit. She said she'd be in his office in 30 minutes and hung up. Popping two Vicodin, House eased his leg up onto the desk and pulled out his GameBoy to play for a while as he waited for Ingrid to show up.

Once he'd heard her knocking, House stood up to let her in and pulled the blinds shut before sitting down in his other lounge-style chair.

"You sound urgent," Ingrid said, sweetly, her Spanish accent adding a beautiful note to her voice. House stood to take off his pants so that he was only wearing his boxer shorts and leaned against the back of the chair as Ingrid pulled out a small bottle of lotion. A few minutes later, her deft hands were massaging the remaining leg muscle and the pain was starting to recede.

In the past 3 years when the leg pain was starting to slowly increase, House had become something of an expert on leg massage. Ingrid was the best by far. She knew exactly how much pressure to use and was very careful not to cause him any additional pain. The student house had called after that migraine mess had been too rough and he'd had to take double the usual amount of Vicodin.

Since then, he'd put Ingrid's number on his speed-dial. Meeting her had been the only good thing to come out of the detox/Hell week Cuddy had put him through.

--------------

45 minutes later, House wrote Ingrid a check for her standard fee and handed over a 40 dollar tip. "Thank you."

"You are welcome, Dr. House," she said, smiling. "Next week also? Usual time?" House nodded as she turned and left the office. Once the door had closed, House grabbed his cane and decided to check on Nica before heading home.

-------


	3. Screwed

Author's note: One of my reviewers mentioned that it would be more likely that Nica had an arterial clot, rather than a DVT. Well, I started thinking and I decided to give her both. Hope y'all like!

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 3 Screwed

Entering Nica's room, House noticed that Kara Harmon was sitting next to Nica's bed, head lolling to the side and apparently asleep. House tapped his cane against Kara's wheelchair, rousing the teenager.

"Hi," Kara said, as she sat up straighter and rubbed her neck with her left hand. "I was just sitting with Nica. Her parents went to a hotel. They'll be in later." Kara stretched, watching House check Nica's vitals and the incision on her leg. "I can't believe this is happening to her. I mean she's had DVTs before and it's never caused muscle death. Hell, DVTs aren't even supposed to _cause_ muscle death."

"Didn't know you were a doctor, too," House said, looking at Kara.

"I'm not," Kara said, patting her wheelchair. "But I've been in hospitals a time or two."

House quietly excused himself and headed to his office where he grabbed the MRI and snapped them into the lightbox on the wall as Chase, Cameron, and Foreman entered the room. "Thought you were gone for the day," Foreman said, watching his boss.

"DVTs don not usually cause muscle death, correct?" House asked, his eyes studying every part of the scan.

"Usually, you're right," Chase agreed. "But Nica's not a usual case."

"Arterial clots cause muscle death," Cameron said. "Maybe we got it switched?"

"What if it's both?" House mused to himself. "Get a new MRI."

--------------

When Cameron returned with the new films, House's sharp eyes spotted the second small clot in Nica's calf. "It's an arterial clot," he said, handing the scan to his three ducklings. "Go get it and tell the parents."

As House left for the day—again—he saw Dr. Lisa Cuddy, the hospital administrator heading his way. "I thought you were already."

"Situation with a patient came up," House replied, heading for the door.

"Cameron told me about Wilson," Cuddy added, making House stop and turn around. "How's your leg?"

"I'll live," House said, succinctly before turning again and leaving.

---------------

The pain Nica found herself in when she regained consciousness was almost bad enough to make her miss cancer treatments. At least the with the cancer the pain came in waves. This pain was just hard, angry and constant. A note on the bedside stand revealed that Kara was in the cafeteria and Nica's parents were still at the hotel. Crumpling the note and throwing it against the wall, Nica took a deep breath.

"God? If I've done anything to royally piss you off I am very, very sorry." Nica had not uttered any sort of prayer in 7 years so the words seemed distant. Still… what could it hurt? "If it's because I was upset with Kara about the who Homecoming Queen thing, I'll apologize again. It's just… this is a little more pain than I'm used to dealing with. So whatever hacked you off… Let me know, God, and I'll try and fix it." Nica paused, and then amended her statement. "Unless it's about me lusting after that hot doctor. I'm not apologizing for that."

Nica's eyes popped open when she heard the door to her room close. "Oh, sorry," she said, as Cameron walked in. "I, uh… didn't know anyone was listening."

"The new MRI showed an arterial clot in your calf," Cameron said, softly. "It was hidden by the DVT, so we need to do an—"

"Another angiogram?" Nica asked.

"In about an hour," Cameron said, handing over the consent form.

"No problem. Knock yourself out."

-----------

The next day, House pulled into the driveway of a small two-story home. Pulling his cane out of the side holder, he climbed off and limped to the front door and knocked.

"Dr. House?" Ms. Sharon Williams said, looking confused. "Can I help you with something?"

"Is it too early for Andie to come out and play?" House asked, smiling.

"I guess not," Sharon said, stepping aside. "Come inside, please."

"It's okay. I'll wait," House replied as Sharon called her daughter down.

A few moments later, Andie ran downstairs and up to House, grinning. "Hi, Dr. House."

"Hey," House said, smiling at the 10-year-old girl. "Want to go for a ride with me?" he asked, nodding at the motorcycle.

Andie beamed and hurried out. House smiled at her mother, and then limped after her. Once they were on and Andie had the helmet on, House pulled out of the driveway and headed down to a small ice cream shop next to a lake. Parking, House got off and ordered two fudge and caramel sundaes before he and Andie sat down at a picnic table. "So what did you want to talk about?" Andie asked, licking a little bit of whipped cream off of her spoon.

"Just wanted to catch up. Kiss any boys your age yet?" House asked, scooping up a little puddle of caramel.

"There's this boy," Andie replied, slyly. "He asked me to be his girlfriend."

"He cute?"

"Yeah. He's sick too, though," Andie said, taking another bite of her sundae. "It's… lupine…?"

"Lupus?" House said, licking his spoon.

"Yeah," Andie said, smiling. "We get along really well, though."

"Great."

-----------

When House got to the hospital later that afternoon, he went up to Nica's room where he found her watching TV. Seeing him, she turned the TV off and sat up, smiling. "Hey, Doc. How's it going?"

"Good," House said, sitting next to the bed. "You seem to be doing better."

"Better living through chemistry," Nica replied, jerking a thumb at her IV. "I've always loved morphine. Did you know it's named after the Roman God of sleep and dreams?"

"Yeah, I did," House said, watching her. "Can I ask you a question?"

"I'm happily loaded up on painkillers. Ask me anything."

"It's about what Dr. Cameron overheard the other day."

Nica chuckled. "Show me a cancer patient who doesn't utter at least one prayer in bad times and I'll show you someone who has given up."

"Actually, I meant when you were talking about lusting after one of your doctors," House replied. "Wilson's newly single."

"He's nice, but no," Nica said, smiling.

"You don't strike me as the lesbian type despite the close relationship you have with your friend Kara so that excludes Cameron. Chase? Women do like the accent. Or maybe it's the hair…"

"He is cute," Nica admitted. "But again, no. I like older… and crippled."

House didn't say anything, but he tried to make sense of this. Nica was attracted to _him_?

"It's the fun thing about almost dying of cancer," Nica explained. "People let you get away with a lot of crap. They figure you want to all the joy out of life you can before you croak. My parents already know if that makes you any less uncomfortable."

"Not especially," House said, still not believing what he was hearing. "Why me?"

"Because you don't step around me, telling me it will be okay, that I'll be just fine. You know I'm going to die… soon. No one else seems to be okay with that."

"You're okay with dying?" House asked, curious.

"With all that I've been through… yeah. I mean, I don't _want_ to die, but I'm going to. I have 3 _good_ years left, max. Despite what everyone else tells me."

Nica was one of the most interesting people House had ever known. She was entirely okay with dying and it wasn't based on bravery, but rather an acceptance that House found fascinating. "I'm 43," House said, trying to logic Nica out of her notions.

"So?" Nica said, shrugging. "My grandmother was 47 when she married my 19-year-old grandfather. I'm not asking you to marry me, Doc…. Just date me for a while. Who knows? I might end up growing on you."


	4. The Date

Author's Notes: Yes, yes… I know I've left this story a little neglected. But let's just say that the story-line has hit a touch too close to home. (i.e.—my Dad. He's in good shape and doing just fine now, though, thankfully)

Anyway, maybe this story will help me with a few mental and emotional blocks.

Now, onto the newest chapter

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4 The Date

"Have you COMPLETELY lost your mind?!" Wilson shouted as he watched House pick out a shirt for the evening.

"It's dinner and monster trucks. Hardly a romantic evening," House countered as he pulled on his favorite Rolling Stones shirt and grabbed a denim jacket. "Besides, she's 18. She's an adult and capable of making her own decisions."

"House, you're dating a patient!" Wilson said, stepping in House's way so he couldn't go out the door. "What is this going to accomplish?" Wilson asked, deflating a little. "She dies a little happier and you become more miserable. Just tell me if it's really worth the misery."

House said nothing, but used his cane to push Wilson out of the way before leaving the apartment.

--------------

Nica was grinning as she and House left the monster truck arena that night. "Okay, that was BEYOND awesome!" She exclaimed. "I have always thought monster trucks were cool on TV, but I've never seen anything like that."

"Gravedigger never disappoints," House said as the two walked towards the corvette. After a moment or two, House noticed that Nica was lagging a bit and when he paused to let her catch up he noticed that she was limping a little. "You okay?"

"Leg cramp," Nica replied, succinctly.

"Unfortunately a common problem after a leg clot," House said as he unlocked the car.

Once the both of them were in the car, Nica pulled her backpack up from the back seat and pulled her sweatshirt off revealing a silk camisole top before opening the backpack up and pulling out a blouse. Once she'd pulled the blouse on and buttoned it up, she wiggled out of her jeans and pulled on an ankle length skirt. Looking at House after checking her hair, she smiled. "Shall we go to dinner?"

"Do you always change clothes in the car?" House asked, trying to get the image of Nica's silk underwear out of his mind. The girl was barely 18 for chrissakes!

"Sometimes," Nica replied as she pulled out a necklace and pulled it over her neck. "I told you. If you survive cancer, you're pretty much excused from any kind of behavior. You seriously wouldn't believe the crap people have let me get away with the past two years."

"Stuff other than going out with a 43-year-old man?" House asked as he started the car.

"True, this is a list-topper," Nica said as they headed to House's favorite Italian restaurant. "But my parents aren't much with the rules anymore."

A wistful tone made House think. "And you want rules?"

"I want my parents to realize that I'm not going to suddenly drop dead. They need to lighten up and just treat me like a normal person. I want to be defined by the fact that I'm cool and insane, not by my recovery from a near-fatal disease."


End file.
